A technology of detecting a substance contained in a human breath and using a detection result for the purpose of healthcare and the like is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a breath measurement device for easily collecting a small amount of specific gas component contained in a breath and accurately measuring the concentration of the gas component.